1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an electronic card, and more particularly to an electronic card equipped with a display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, electronic cards (e.g. credit card, access card, etc.) have been in widespread use and have become one of the indispensable electronic products for modern people. Moreover, as semiconductor technology develops, complexity of circuits on a single chip has increased, thus resulting in more and more functions being available on a single chip and a trend toward thinner area of a chip. To achieve a multifunction electronic card, a display panel and buttons are disposed onto an electronic card, such that the buttons provide capability to operate the electronic card, and the display panel provides a user interface.
Generally speaking, in an electronic card, the larger the area of a display panel, the more information the display panel can display, i.e. the display panel may provide a better user interface. However, due to a limitation on surface area of an electronic card, the area of the display panel may be limited by disposing manners of the display panel and the other elements (e.g. chip, control unit, etc.) in the electronic card. According to the above, the issue of how to dispose the display panel and other elements (e.g. chip, control unit, etc.) so as to increase the disposition area of the display panel has become important in designing an electronic card equipped with a display panel.